


Fear, scarfice, and pain

by Lillian1602



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian1602/pseuds/Lillian1602
Summary: In this AU to find your soulmate you must experience Fear, Scarfice, and pain. Peter lost his aunt. He al,alt lost himself. When Peter finally does find his soulmate his new parents don't approve and neither does his new family.





	1. Fear

Fear   
Peter knew this well. He was afraid when he found out about his parents and his uncle. And now his aunt. He saw a fire in his apartment. He webbing over, trying not get there fast but not fast enough. His aunt was gone. He webbed to a few buildings away. He cried when Karen was activated. "Should I contact Mr.Stark Peter,"the AI asked. "No Karen I'll be fine,"Peter then started to have a panic attack. "Contacting Mr.Stark,"Karen Said. A few minutes later Tony's voice came through the suit. "Kid what's wrong,"the man asked. "Peter seems to having a panic attack sir. His aunt just died in a fire,"The AI explained. "Hold on kid I'm coming,"Tony said. A few minutes later Tony landed on the roof Peter was on. Tony got out of his suit and held Peter in his arms. Tony then lick up Peter and took him to the Avengers compound. He walked in and all the avengers look at him. "Tony what's happened,"Steve asked his boyfriend waking over to the male. "Spiderman aunts jut died in a fire he has no family anymore,"tony said. Tony looks at Steve with a look in his eyes which men the had an idea. "Tony what are you thinking,"Bruce asked the male. "Steve and I have been thinking of adoption and the kids 15--,"tony was cut off by the rest of the Avengers yelling,"15 YEARS OLD." Then Steve fainted.


	2. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and meets his new family

Tony set Peter down in the medical bay. Bruce came in checked him over. "Tony can I take off his mask,"Bruce asked. "Ummm yeah sure,"Tony said. Bruce took off his mask revealing Peters face with was twisted in panic and fear. He was asleep which helped Bruce. A few minutes later Peter awoke. He look around the room with a wild look in his eyes. Peter then spotted Tony. Tony saw Peter was awake and went in to the room. "Heya Pete how are you doing,"Tony asked. "Aunt May. Where is she,"Peter asked fear lacing his voice. "She gone Pete,"Tony said. Peter broke down tears rolling down his face. Own wrapped his arms around him. "I know how you feel,"Tony said. "I have no other family Mr.Stark,"Peter said. "I know Peter that why me and Steve are gonna adopt you,"Tony said. "Mr.Stark it is Steve and I not me and Steve,"Peter said. Tony laughed even in this time the kid cared about grammar. Tony led Peter into the living room where everyone was. "Guys this is the face under the mask. Peter Benjamin Parker,"Tony said. "Hi everyone,"Peter said. "I dropped an airport terminal on you,"Steve said. "Yeah I'm fine,"Peter said. "So everyone say who you are,"Tony said. "Hi Peter in Doctor Bruce Banner,"Bruce said. "I'm Natasha Romanoff,"she said. "Clint Barton." "Pietro Maximoff." "Wanda Maximoff." "Vision." "Thor." "Steve Rogers,"he said. Peter smiled. So this was his new family. The avengers not to bad if Peter did say so himself.


	3. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter calls tony dad after May's funeral

The next day was May's funeral. Peter wasn't ready. He kept on having panic attack all day. Peter sat beside Tony who calmed him down when it came his turn for the speech. "My aunt was a very understanding woman. She loved me with all her being and always made sure I was safe. I miss you aunt may,"Peter said and sat beside Tony again. When they got to the burial part of the ceremony Peter couldn't help himself and cried his heart out as he fell to his knees. Tony tried his best to take Peter to her car without having to drag the boy. He look at Steve with a pleading look. Steve picked up Peter and threw him over shoulder. "Seriously Steve,"Tony said. "You wanted him up I got him up,"Steve said as Peter sobbed over the super soldiers shoulder. Back at avengers tower Peter ran to his room. Around lunch time Tony went over to him. "Hey kiddo are you ok. Steve's making lunch,"Tony said. "No thanks Mr.Stark I'm not hungry,"Peter said. Tony walked away and sat down with a huff. Pepper came in shortly after. "Tony, Steve I just got adoption papers finalized. Peter is your son,"she said. "That's amazing pep. Thanks so much,"Tony said. In the short time Peter had been staying Pepper felt bad for the young boy. Tony decided to go tell the young boy. Steve came with him. "Pete we got good news. Your our son now. Your Peter Benjamin Parker Stark-Rogers,"Tony said. Peter opens the door and hugged Tony. "Thanks DAD,"he said. Dad tony liked that he could get used to it. Steve joined the little dog pile they were making. Soon everyone in the tower was in on the hug. Even vision who didn't understand the concept of a hug or anything human really. Peter came out and ate something. He hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Peter went back to his room though. It was an improvement.


	4. Bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a nightmare

Pain  
Now this was also thing Peter experienced on a daily basis so it wasn't new as well. He had felt the most pain when he lost the last member of his family. Being adopted was nice but losing his aunt was one thing that Almost sent him over the edge. He was the last Parker. His entire family was dead. That was until a week after May's death the avengers had gotten a surprise. It had been a normal day. Peter was paying video games with Clint and Sam. The doorbell rang and Steve opened the door. "Soon pepper voice came through the intercom. "Guys there is someone here claiming to be a Richard Parker." Peter froze at his fathers name. "That my dad,"Peter said tears in his eyes. His heart was in pain knowing if his father was alive why didn't he come sooner. Now the adoption was worth nothing. "Send him up pep. Natasha will deal with him,"tony said. "No please I want to talk to him,"Peter said. A few minutes later the elevator dings and a man walked out. He looked like an older version of Peter. "Pete are you ok,"the man said coming forward. "No so fast who are you,"tony said putting an arm in front of the man. "My apologies my name is Richard Parker. I was in a coma far away from here. I woke up a month ago and then the only thing I could think of was Mary and Peter,"he said. "I thought you and mom died in that plane crash unless. They found mom's body but the never found yours which meant........,"Peter trailed off. "I must have gotten away,"he finished for him. "How. How are you alive,"Peter asked. "I don't know," he said. All of a sudden the room turned cold. "Tony did you turn on the air conditioning,"Steve asked. "No why would i,"he said. "There seems to be 12 people in the room sir,"F.R.I.D.A.Y said. "FRIDAY there is only 11,"Steve said. "My sensors are picking up 12 heat signs, sir,"Friday said.  
Peter woke with a start. The nightmare made him feel a bit more scared. He went to get some milk from the kitchen. Peter saw that Tony was also awake. "I thought you had gone to sleep,"Peter Asked. "Sam here,"tony said. "I had a nightmare,"Peter said. "About,"tony asked. "My dad,"Peter said. Tony nodded. The two males in the kitchen had a comfy quiet between them. Maybe being a avenger wasn't so bad


	5. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter wade wilson

Peter loved it at avengers tower. His new family made it all worthwhile. He decided he didn't want them to feel like they had to keep him there so he decided to get a part time job.

Peter snuck out of the tower when it was still early in the Morning. He stopped by a few help wanted stores and finally landed one a a supermarket not far from the school and was a 20 minute walk from the tower. Not a bad placement. He got his work schedule and swinger back to the tower.

His Alarm rang a few hours later. He got up and wen tit the kitchen where Steve was making breakfast. Tony already had his 5th cup of coffee. Peter rolled his his eyes at his father and got his own breakfast. "Hey pete,"Steve said. "Hi pops,"he said. Peter ate his breakfast and got his bag. "Hey Pete bring you friends over today. I wanna met this Ted friend of your,"tony said. "It's Ned,"Peter said before leaving. 

At school Peter was at his locker and like usual was pushed in the lockers by Flash. He just got up again. Later in class the teacher introduced a new student. "Kids this is our new student," Wade Wilson,"the teacher said. The boy had blond hair and had muscles. (He has his powers just without becoming deformed).  
Peter Looked but went back to work. Little did he know wade was going to shake up is more than he thought.


	6. Study dates and soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter found his soul mate

School ended a few hours later. Peter was walking with Ned when he accidentally walked in to wade. Classic.

"Hey you Peter right," wade asked him. "yeah," Peter said. "You're really good at science. Think you could help me," he asked. " um sure 5 good for you," Peter asked him. Peter then felt a chest pain. "yeah," wade said walked off. Peter went to the bathroom and took his shirt off to get the burning feeling to stop. He looked down and saw a name over his heart. He found his soulmate. Peter took a picture best he could and decided he would fix the picture later.

Back at stark towers

Peter went to his rom and uploaded the photo firm his phone to the computer and began to fix and the flipped the image around do he could see the name if his soulmate. It took some time. But he got it,"Wade Winston Wilson,"Peter said. Peter banged his head on the nearest hard surface. He was supposed to tutor wade in 15 minutes. "I'm so stupid,"Peter said. "Young boss a wade Wilson is asking for you," F.R.I.D.A.Y said. Or he was supposed to tutor him now. "Send him up," Peter said Getting his stuff. Wade came up. Peter took him to his room. 

"You can put your stuff over there. I'll get my books," he said. 'How is wade Wilson my soulmate' Peter thought 

Meanwhile wade was taking his books while looking at the cute boy. He had fallen hard. "So you live here huh,"wade asked. "Wha, oh yeah,"Peter said. 'That was way to cute. Oh I could just kill him. Wait he's can't come back to life never mind. No killing' wade thought. 

Third POV  
'Besides I can't be gay right,'they both thought


End file.
